Here's my Chance
by Tatiana Ekaterina
Summary: James and Lily, 7th year- probably will be only 2 ch. James and Lily are head boy and girl now. Will Lily finally accept a relationship now James is a bit more grown up? T for mild language, romance. Poll up for POV of next chapter, vote! JK's world.


**JK Rowling is God. The opportunity to use her characters is an honor I don't deserve, but I'll run with it. I bow down. **

**I had this little story idea in my head for a long time, but now I finally wrote it down. It's only going to be two chapters, I think- I still have too many other stories (and I'm working on another new one) to turn this into anything long. I should have the 2****nd**** chapter up very soon. It's really fun to try and nail down James voice when the book isn't in first person, but it's tricky to get it just right. I put up a little poll too to see which POV you want to see the next chapter from. Get back to me so I can put it up! Happy Maraudering!**

_Here's my Chance_

Chapter 1- James POV

I was even more excited on this September 1st than I'd ever remembered being. It was our 7th year! Finally! What's more, Dumbledore had lost his mind and named me Head Boy on top of quidditch captain! I could handle it of course; I had merely expected Moony to be chosen for being so much better behaved over the years. Admittedly I had gotten into far less trouble last year, and Dumbledore knew that. It was going to be brilliant! When I arrived at Kings Cross with my parents, we quickly found a cart for my luggage. We strolled casually through the barrier at Platform 9 ¾, and I began looking for my best friends, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. I also kept a look out for Lily Evans, the most attractive girl in the school and the most amazing student, who I'd being trying to get a date with since first year. Alright, I admit it; I'd loved her for a long time. There had been serious progress last year. Dumbledore wasn't the only one who noticed a change in me. Lily tried to deny it, but I'd even managed to make her laugh a few times. She still didn't speak to me often, but she treated me pleasantly enough, which I'd take any day. The biggest deal was still to come, and the greatest cause for excitement today. I was positive Lily got Head Girl. There was no one else who even came close to deserving it. I was over the moon at the thought of the two of us forced to work together so closely, with all the areas of Hogwarts off limits even to prefects, and having all those responsibilities that would keep us up far into the night. The work wouldn't even be annoying if Lily was by my side. I spotted Sirius first.

"Padfoot!" I called to him.

"There you are, Prongs, or do I call you sir? All mighty Head Boy? Master?" he chuckled.

I smacked him. "Have you seen Lily?"

"No, but I did hear someone say she's Head Girl, and I'm not surprised. Good luck, you'll need it with her this year."

"Of course she is! And what makes you think so?" I raised my eyes and my tone. "Maybe times have finally changed?"

"Oh dream on James, this is Lily we're talking about."

"We'll see." Just then Peter appeared at our side.

"Hi! How was your summer?" he asked Sirius.

"Finally got my own place."

"Really? How'd you get the money?" he asked.

"Turns out my uncle Alphard hated the family as much as I do-he left me some."

"Wow!"

"I know, amazing right? A Black with intelligence! There are so few of us! Prongs… hello… Prongs...ugh."

I'd lost the conversation; I ignored everything around me, really- for I'd singled out the red hair among the crowd of students. Out of the blue, she turned and was now walking toward me. She had her badge pinned to the collar of her shirt, and she looked amazing, as always. Peter had joined Sirius, "hey, Prongs! Hello…." He spotted Lily also- "Oh." She reached me. Sirius and Peter might as well have aparated from my side they were gone so fast.

"So it's true. Congratulations Potter," she spoke a little ironically. She would never let me forget that I always used to address her as Evans. I had to, to hide how much she meant to me. She couldn't know "Lily" was simply too much- how embarrassing! I took the high road.

"Thank you, you too, _Lily, _you deserved it more than anyone, especially me," I answered sincerely. It was true.

"Thank you." She sounded a little surprised at my response, but appeased by my sincerity. "I figured I might as well come over here now, we've got to meet up before we address the prefects, and since you weren't one before…"

"Remus filled in a lot after I got my badge, so I'm up on the general stuff. And Dumbledore gave us what we have to say. Should go over pretty simply I expect."

"That's great." She smiled, and I immediately smiled back.

"Perhaps Dumbledore isn't as crazy as I thought," she offered.

"Praise indeed! Ladies and Gentleman let it be known that Lily Evans complimented me, this first day of September, 1977…" I joked.

"Shut it, Potter. Don't go getting a big head. Oh wait, too late…" but she was laughing as she said this, she was joking right along with me- unbelievable!

"Come on, let's get our stuff into the first carriage- can you help me with my trunk?"

"Of course," I said straight away. We pushed our carts to the front of the train to the prefects carriage, and I said goodbye to my parents. "Where are your parents?" I asked her.

"Magic is always a tense subject with my sister. My parents try not to dwell on it for her sake. It's just easier if we say goodbye at home."

"That's too bad. She must be so jealous of you."

She just smiled again, and nodded. I walked over to her trunk, and spotted Remus at the same time.

"Remus- give me a hand with this?" I asked.

"Sure thing! Hey Lily!" he said easily. Lily had always tolerated Remus more than any of us. I was green with envy most of the time, of course. We moved the trunk.

"Hello Remus, good summer?" Lily asked.

"Oh the usual, you know- congratulations, by the way."

"It was the obvious choice, wasn't it? I asked him quickly.

"Definitely," he agreed. "So how about you?" he asked her.

"I spent most of it outside, gardening, experimenting, and hanging out with the few muggle friends I have. It was nice."

"Nice." he said. I nodded.

"So we'll meet up once the train gets under way?" Remus asked both of us. I looked at Lily, and she nodded this time.

"Sure. We'll find all of you," she told him.

Remus looked significantly at me, saying pointedly, "I've got to say goodbye to my parents. See you on the train." And we were alone again.

"I just want to clarify one thing first," Lily began omniously, "come into our compartment." The head boy and girl were assigned a private compartment in the front of the train. I found help to lift my trunk into the luggage rack. I couldn't wipe the half smirk off my face. Lily slid the door shut as soon as the boy left, and closed the blind.

She frowned as she addressed me, and crossed her arms. "Now, I know what you're thinking James, so you'd better know my thoughts. I'd say any possibility of a relationship between us this year has a 100 percent chance of…" she paused dramatically and my breath caught. I felt my face fall involuntarily. "…of absolute success. If you don't kiss me before we go out there…"

I heard her words from far away. What? "Are you serious!?!" I burst out.

"Absolutely, Prongs. Come on now, I'm quite busy today…" She began solemnly, but then held out her arms with a big grin. She called me Prongs?

"I think I just died and crossed into the beyond." I said, stepping forward. I was still hesitant to actually reach my arms around her. She grabbed my waist.

"Well, that's appropriate." She laughed. She pulled me until her back was against the wall and I was right over her lips. "You are gorgeous," she stated, "but you already knew that."

"Not as much as you," I disagreed. "How long have you liked me?" I asked in awe.

"Years. I had to make sure you'd grow out of your bragger phase James, and now here's the final proof." She pointed to my badge, pinned to my muggle attire.

"I love you." I finally had the guts to tell her.

"Oh, I know. I'm not there yet, but I decided it was time to give you a chance."

"Thank you," I said.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" she asked incredulously.

I leaned forward, threw my arms around her and eagerly crushed her lips to mine. My heart took off immediately. I couldn't believe it- kissing Lily? FINALLY!!!! She moved her lips with mine and opened her mouth. I swooped in with my tongue a little too enthusiastically perhaps, but it was hard to hold back, and she stuck her own tongue in my mouth. She tasted like cherry vanilla and something I couldn't describe, it was fabulous, though. This high was better than flying! We kissed for a couple of minutes, but then there was a knock on the door. I let her go reluctantly.

"I'm about to call the 'all aboard."' It was the conductor.

"Thank you sir," Lily replied. The conductor left, I frowned.

"Come on Potter; don't make me eat my words so quickly. We have to change, and give out instructions. I imagine you'll find many excuses to corner me for all imperative meetings and projects this year." She was beaming at me. I must have looked ridiculous myself.

"Oh no doubt about it. And I have to thank you- I don't have to spend any time attempting to romance you, now."

"I wouldn't mind the effort," she responded.

I laughed. "Then prepare yourself for James Potter, romance Extraordinaire!"

She slapped my arm."You're such a jerk! But you're my jerk, now, so I'll over look it."

"Thank you darling." I kissed her quickly again before she could get away, just because I could.

"Alright, come on now." She slid open the door.

"I can't wait to tell Sirius," I said, mostly to myself, but she heard me.

"Oh, can you not, just for now? I've had a thought about that. I'd like to share in a prank, for once, on your friends. I have the idea already. Just don't act so triumphant around now- in fact do the opposite."

"I'm intrigued already. I'm always up for a prank on my friends. So downtrodden, and sad, is it?" I mockingly pouted a bit.

"Not obviously, but things are decidedly _not_ getting better with me," she responded pointing her finger at me and raising her eyebrows, "You can play that up a bit."

"Got it. Are you changing here? I asked hopefully.

"Yes. But you're not." She threw me out playfully. A moment later I caught my school robes flying out the door. I wiped the grin off my face in case anyone saw me. I was still a marauder; after all I had a reputation to uphold! I went to change in the bathroom, so I could begin my duties and the subterfuge!

**Lily finally gave in! What in the world does Lily have up her sleeve? The poll choices will be to stick with James, switch to lovely Lils, or see it all from the POV one of the unsuspecting victims- Sirius, or Remus. (Peter is pranked too, but I refuse to climb into his pathetic, worthless head… gross.) Choose well, for it'll get repetitive if I do it more than once, really, and ruin the surprise anyway. Please read and review! Thanks!**

**TE**


End file.
